


I love you

by droptheother



Series: Broken Home [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Rainbows, Unicorns
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droptheother/pseuds/droptheother
Summary: - Kocham cię.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hejka!  
> W czerwcu była moja trzecia rocznica na ao3! Yay! Nie wiem, czy jest się z czego cieszyć, skoro nic tu nie wstawiałam od dawien dawna, ale uwierzcie - nikt tego bardziej niż ja nie żałuje. Chciałabym być w stanie coś napisać, i mieć na to czas, przede wszystkim - ale niestety. Widzę jednak małe światełko w tunelu! :D Mam nadzieję, że nie okaże się śmiercią kliniczną mojej "kariery" tutaj, a prawdziwym drogowskazem i powiewem natchnienia. 
> 
> Macie taki mały fluffik, który odkopałam w czeluściach dropboxa. :D Historia dzieje się długo po 57 rozdziale Broken Home, ale nie na długo przed 58. Jeśli nie czytaliście BH - nie szkodzi. :D Fluff to fluff.  
> Miłego czytania! :*

Stilinski wciąż nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że Derek potrzebował zaledwie chwili, żeby przemieścić się z jednego miejsca na drugie, dlatego pisnął, gdy mężczyzna nagle porwał go w ramiona i obaj wylądowali na podłodze. Szatyn leżał na zielonookim pomiędzy jego nogami i zaśmiał się cicho, widząc rozbawiony wyraz twarzy Hale’a.

\- Isaac właśnie wyszedł z budynku.

Szepnął Derek, kiedy Stiles się nad nim pochylił. Ich usta prawie się stykały.

\- Uznał, że nie ma zamiaru słuchać tego, co będziemy wyrabiać.

\- Och, tak? A co takiego będziemy według niego robić?

Policzki Dereka przybrały koloru.

\- Erica twierdzi, że cokolwiek to nie będzie, ona zostaje, żeby posłuchać.

Stiles parsknął śmiechem.

\- Zero prywatności. Perwersy!

Krzyknął, obracając głowę w stronę sufitu. Miał nadzieję, że Erice pękną kiedyś bębenki od jego krzyku. Żałował, że to nie jest możliwe, a nawet jeśli – dziewczyna równie szybko by się zregenerowała, co było jeszcze gorsze.

\- Kocham cię.

Usłyszał nagle Stiles, i tak gwałtownie spojrzał na Dereka, że prawie skręcił kark.

Szatyn wisiał z szeroko otwartymi ustami nad szczerzącym się od ucha do ucha Hale’m, i nie mógł wydobyć z siebie słowa.

\- To pierwszy raz, jak udało mi się ciebie uciszyć.

Powiedział po chwili Derek, a jego uśmiech zmienił się w coś delikatnego i pełnego... pełnego miłości i uwielbienia. Boże. Jak Stiles kochał tego człowieka, to przekraczało wszelkie granice.

\- Kocham cię.

Odpowiedział po raz pierwszy brunetowi, którego oczy powiększyły się delikatnie, a następnie wypełniły czymś ciepłym, by w końcu zmienić się w krwistoczerwone ślepia bestii.

- Erica mówi, że nie na tego typu zabawy czekała. I wychodzi.

Oznajmił Hale, na co Stiles parsknął śmiechem. 

\- Kocham cię.

Powtórzył jeszcze raz szatyn, pochylając się nad swoją przyszłością.

\- JESTEŚCIE OBRZYDLIWI!!!

Wrzasnęła Erica przez drzwi, najprawdopodobniej wtedy, gdy opuszczała budynek. Stiles nie miał czasu jej odpowiedzieć.

Właśnie miało dojść do czegoś, na co perwersyjna Reyes tak długo czekała.

Jej strata.


End file.
